Foaming products are well known in the art and are commercially available for a wide variety of products, such as shave cream, hair styling mousse, and body wash foam. These products are generally delivered in special packaging to create the foam. The typical example of this special packaging is pressurized packaging utilizing propellants which, when combined with the compositions, create a foam upon dispensing. Other examples of specialty packaging materials used to create foam products include air-infusing pump sprayers and bag-in-bottle technology. These aerosol and non-aerosol packages are bulky and relatively expensive to produce. It would be desirable to develop a technology which would allow the delivery of foaming personal care compositions without these special packaging devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,613, issued to Stossel on Nov. 28, 1961 discloses several devices to produce and dispense foam compositions. These devices comprise a closed deformable container with an opening portion, and a sponge element partly filling the volume of the container. These general devices cannot be generally applied to deliver a high quality foam product. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the creation of a high quality foam is dependent on the characteristics of the foaming composition combined with specific package parameters.
In an effort to teach possible improvement options to deliver a higher quality foam, Stossel teaches several preferred package embodiments which further comprise air inlet valves, product outlet valves, multiple chambers, screens or shredded plastic. However, these additional elements increase package complexity and cost while not considering the requirements of the foaming composition.
It has been found that foam products with high quality can be delivered in a simple, low cost package by specifically combining certain foaming compositions with a package with certain critical parameters. It is the object of this invention to provide high quality personal care foams delivered from a low cost, simple package.
This and other objects and benefits of the present invention as may be set forth herein as may now or later become apparent to those skilled in the art can be provided according to the invention which is described herein.
The invention hereof can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of the essential elements, described herein as well as any of the preferred or other optional ingredients described herein.
All percentages herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise indicated. All ratios are weight ratios unless otherwise indicated. Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages, ratios, and levels of ingredients referred to herein are based on the actual amount of the ingredient, and do not include solvents, fillers, or other materials with which the ingredient may be combined in commercially available products. All measurements are at 25.degree. C. or room temperature , unless otherwise designated.
All documents referred to herein, including all patents, all patent applications, all articles, all bulletins, all pamphlets, and all technical data sheets are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.